Conventional bioenzymatic cleaning products contain active components which are composed of fine, insoluble spore particles that eventually settle under static conditions. In order to ensure homogeneity, the user is encouraged to shake or mix the product before use. These products can either be sold as ready-to-use products having the correct use composition, or as concentrates that are diluted prior to use.
Because of the tendency of the spore particles to settle, the concentrated products had to be shaken or mixed prior to dilution. The pre-mixing requirement rendered the concentrated products unsuitable for use with proportioner dispensing systems. The spore particles would need to be uniformly dispersed in the concentrated product before the concentrated product can be diluted and mixed with water using the proportioner.
There is a need or desire for a bioenzymatic concentrated cleaning products which maintains a uniform composition under static conditions, which can be diluted using proportioner dispensers.